


...Tasted

by FightMeDickWolf



Series: Medicine [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeDickWolf/pseuds/FightMeDickWolf
Summary: Charlie returns the favor for Justin in his own way.





	...Tasted

**Author's Note:**

> god this got so long and out of hand...enjoy!!!! (also sorry) this is a direct continuation of the last part

Charlie pulled Justin up from the floor, licking into his mouth and tasting himself on his boyfriend's tongue. He let Justin's unbuckled slacks drop to the ground, both hands gripping his ass as he shuffled them to the guest bed. 

At the foot of the bed, Charlie began to unbutton Justin's rumpled shirt, kissing down his torso as more skin was exposed. Justin closed his eyes tight when Charlie fell to his knees at the last button and wetly kissed his navel. 

Charlie's hands grip Justin's thighs as he kisses and licks right above where Justin wants him. Dipping his tongue into the Brits belly button, Charlie hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the only barrier between his hot, wet mouth and Justin's swelling cock. Teasingly, he pulls the waistband down only to let it snap back against Justin's hip bones. 

Charlie moves to rub his fingers up and down Justin's still clothed cock, massaging it lightly before leaning in and breathing open mouthed on the tip. Justin bites back a moan and leans his hips forward. 

Charlie pulls back completely, "What was that, baby? Is this not what you want for being such a good boy for me? Tell me what you want, darling." 

Justin moans at the praise, flushing completely, and shaking his head "No, no, please I do want this, God I want this. Please, Charlie, baby..." 

Charlie moves quickly, pulling his underwear down in one quick motion, and kisses the crown of Justin's cock. Justin let's out a loud moan, "Yes, yes, please..." 

He is cut off by Charlie licking a heavy stripe down his cock, stopping to nip at his balls, and kissing his way back to the tip. Charlie pulls back thoughtfully, "You know, I'm not sure I'm doin this right, baby. Why don't you help me out here?" 

Before Justin could respond, he feels Charlie take his cock fully into his mouth and sees him puff out his cheeks and makes himself gag. Justin's hands quickly move up to the sides of his throat. "Slow down, relax, just let your throat loosen..." 

Charlie smirks as Justin plays along with his little act, pulling back slightly and letting his jaw hang down. When Justin feels his throat relax, he smiles, "Just like that, you're a fast learner, huh? You'll be a little cockslut in no time, babe." 

Charlie groans around him, sucking him down expertly, having forgotten his part as he focuses on getting his boyfriend off. 

Justin's hands tangle in Charlie's hair, tightening when Charlie hums and let's the tip of his cock go down his throat. He moans when Charlie's hand comes up to cup his balls, thighs trembling, and his orgasm is startlingly close. 

Charlie deepthroats his boyfriend, humming around his cock, while he continues to massage Justin's balls, knowing he is close. 

Justin's hips uncontrollably start to push forward, taking Charlie's throat roughly. Charlie quickly adjusts as Justin thrusts become erratic, using his hand to grip the base of Justin's cock and pulling off mid-thrust.

Charlie licks his lips thoughtfully while Justin whines, missing the hot suction. 

Justin's arms bracket Charlie's head as he rests his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, trying to keep steady. 

Charlie's hands rub up and down his thighs before he spins the Brit around, pushing him to the edge of the bed. Justin catches himself on his hands, turning back to question his boyfriend when he feels Charlie soothingly rubbing his ass. Justin moans, pushing his ass out invitingly. 

Charlie uses his thumbs to spread his cheeks and wetly kisses his boyfriend's hole. His tongue to circles around the rim as he lightly sucks.

Justin's words die on his lips as he moans wantonly, arms losing all of their strength and sending his face flat into the mattress to scream as Charlie tongues him open. The new angle opens him up for Charlie to stick his tongue deep inside his boyfriend, hearing the obscene moan muffled by the bedding, he presses his tongue into a point and prods roughly into his glistening hole.

Justin's jaw gapes in a silent moan, pushing his hips back as much as he could with Charlie's strong grip holding him back. Feeling his boyfriend's strong hands on his things, Justin moves his own hands from under him to apply more pressure atop his boyfriend's already vice-like grip. He wanted to *feel* every bruise blooming on his skin. 

Charlie pulls back, admiring the sloppy mess in front of him. Justin was dripping with his saliva and trembling from the stimulation. 

Justin moves, trying to catch his breath while pulling his arms under him to hold himself up to look back "You're wearing too much, love. Or were you planning on taking me like this?" 

Charlie chokes back a moan at the idea, patting both pockets to find the lube he brought in advance. Pulling it out, he waves it at Justin before tossing it to the bed and disrobing fully. Justin whistles and Charlie lightly slaps his thigh before settling back behind him. 

The bottle cap snaps, Justin feels goosebumps all over as Charlie pours an obnoxious amount of the slippery substance on his fingers, warming it quickly. Charlie kisses each cheek before teasing the tip of his index finger into Justin. He unnecessarily circles around and around, making sure to dribble extra lube into his waiting boyfriend. Justin huffs his frustration, "Just fuck me, babe. I don't even need your fingers, please, please just come on..." 

Charlie contemplates the offer, humming his consideration before he pushes in two fingers down to the last knuckle. Justin groans while Charlie searches around, "You really are nice and wet down here, such a little slut...and I know ya can take my whole hand-" 

Justin grips the sheets in front of him tighter, willing himself to be patient and not come off needy when he groans "Wanna feel you, please..." 

Something flips inside Charlie at his boyfriends pleading tone, he removes his fingers and sweetly rubs Justin's hips. "Turn around baby, on your back for me, I wanna see ya tonight." 

Justin whines and starts to turn over, feeling Charlie helping him settle down against the pillows. Once he is lying down, Justin opens his legs immediately to let Charlie crawl in between them. Charlie fits them together perfectly, aligning their cocks to meet in perfect bliss. Justin closes his eyes and sighs, spitefully loving the change of pace. Charlie starts kissing anywhere he can reach, down the Brits arms and chest, up to his neck and face. Justin nearly loses himself in the sensation. 

Justin's eyes shoot open when he feels Charlie rubbing his cock up and down his entrance. Teasing him slightly before he glances up, questioning, Justin let's out a moan and nods quickly. Charlie slowly pushes inside, stopping with only the head inside and laces their hands together against the bed. 

Justin feels so loved and cared for he almost forgets about his leaking cock, but he hooks one leg around Charlie's hips and nudges him to get on with it. Charlie laughs softly before completely filling his boyfriend. Stilling only briefly, and then pulling out completely and returning back in one solid push. 

Justin tightens his leg around Charlie's as he tosses his head back in a moan. "Again." 

Charlie repeats his thrusting once, twice, and three times before he starts to get frantic. He pulls out, unhooks Justin's leg, and folds him in half with a deep, brutal thrust. 

Justin screams, feeling his throat ache in protest, and grabs whatever limb he can reach to keep Charlie from pulling out. His nails dig into toned muscles, as he pants out "Don't stop, baby, please oh I need this baby, please, harder-" 

Charlie moans, leaning forward to press his lips to his boyfriend's, and starts to hammer into Justin. Justin moans with each thrust, feeling the fire in his belly. He clenches around his boyfriend's cock, hearing Charlie stutter and smirking. His breath starts to get labored, trying to push back only makes it harder to breathe. Justin makes a frustrated sound, causing Charlie to slow to a stop inside of him. 

Justin leans in close, licking up the sweat gathered on Charlie's temples before kissing wetly into his ear, "Turn me around and fuck me like you mean it, cowboy." 

Charlie moans loudly, pulling out and flipping his boyfriend over, roughly pinning Justin's neck down with a heavy hand. Gripping the headboard with his free hand, Charlie pushes inside Justin's warmth. Each thrust Charlie completely pulls out and back to the root, grinding his hips down just how Justin likes. The Brit rewards him with loud, gaspy moans.

 

"Oh, god, yeah fuck me harder baby...please, god..." Justin gathers himself up and starts to push back to meet Charlie's thrusts. 

"I was a bad boy today, I know I shouldn't have talked to that girl-" 

Charlie cuts him off with a loud grunt, gripping his hips tighter as his thrusts became more erratic. 

"-but you know if I had gone through with the original plan...I would've invited Logan back here with us. You know how much fun we would have...I could take you both, and show you just how much of a slut I am for cock- oh!" Justin breaks off in a moan, Charlie roughly slaps his ass, and pulls his leg further to the side to get a deeper angle.

Justin gasps, “Oh baby, I just c-couldn’t go through with it I just wanted you tonight. Nobody's cock could compare to yours, oh, please don't stop, baby, make me cum, please, please.” 

“Anything for you, baby, anything.” 

Charlie reaches for Justin's aching cock and strokes him in time with his relentless thrusts. Justin shouts his release, throat aching, and let's his face fall forward. 

Charlie continues to thrust, quickly losing rhythm as he cums inside Justin. He grinds his hips, hearing Justin whimper from over- sensitivity he drapes himself over the shaking Brits back, kissing up his spine. 

“Shhhh, you did great for me, baby. Always so great.” Charlie pulls out as gently as he can, rubbing Justin's thighs as he rearranges them where he can hold his boyfriend through his shaking. 

Justin hums and grabs Charlie's hand from his thigh to cradle against his chest. “I love you.” 

Charlie squeezes his hand, “I love you too.”


End file.
